


You Make Me Feel (Brand New)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Alien Franchise, alien covenant
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Being partner-less on the Covenant, Walter keeps you company and grows attached.





	You Make Me Feel (Brand New)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to cuddle him. He is flippin’ adorbs! Captain Branson is Reader’s brother. :)

You were in the middle of the kitchenette of your small apartment, deciding what to make for dinner, when there was a knock on your door. 

“Dr. Branson?” 

You already knew who it was: Walter. Ever since you were prematurely woken, the android has hardly left your side. Shaking your head and sighing, you opened the door and stepped aside to allow him in. “How many times are you going to make me ask?” 

He bowed his head. “My apologies, _Y/N_ ,” he stressed. 

“Thank you,” you smiled, making him feel something strange in his core again. “How was your round? Everything ok?” 

His lips quirked slightly at your concern. “Everything is well, D- Y/N,” he caught himself just in time, not wanting to see the displeased look you get whenever he forgets to call you by your first name. You bit your lip and laughed quietly, making him smile. 

“That’s good.” You led him into the kitchen area and offered him a seat, which he politely declined. “I don’t know what to make for dinner,” you pouted, immediately drawing his eyes to your lips. 

“What are the options?” he asked, eyes never leaving your mouth. 

“Eggs, stir fry, sandwiches, weird, freeze dried shit…” you trailed off, your annoyance amusing him. 

“If I may make a suggestion? You have pancakes quite often. Why not have some now?” 

Your shoulders sagged a bit. “Yeah, but… you know what? Nothing. Pancakes sound great. Plain or apple?” 

“No,” Walter tentatively took your hand in his, a gesture he’d seen others perform to provide comfort. “What’s wrong?” 

You felt awful complaining. You knew exactly what you signed up for with this mission, and you were feeling like a brat at letting an inconvenience upset you. Still, Walter was the closest thing you had to a friend besides Jake and Dani. “It’s stupid, but right now I would kill for some fresh berries or chocolate chips for the pancakes. The lack of variety sucks,” you laughed anxiously. 

“That’s not stupid,” he soothed. “If you will excuse me for a few minutes, I have something that may help.” He swiftly made for the door, leaving you puzzled in the middle of your kitchen. 

“Ok…” When he left, you pulled out everything you needed for the pancakes and set the griddle to warm. You were in the middle of mixing the batter when there was more knocking. Knowing it was Walter, you called, “It’s open!” 

He strode in and placed a two small, brown blocks on the counter. “They’re not chips, but I can break them up for you, if you wish.” 

“Where did you get this?!” you gasped. 

“The stores. Throughout history, chocolate was part of military rations as a way to boost morale, so they put some on board in case of stressful times.” 

“Oh,” you began to grow a little nervous. “Well then, is it wise to take it?” 

“There’s plenty,” he assured. “In any case, you look like you could use a booster. Go ahead, please.” 

“You won’t get in trouble for this?” As much as you wanted it, you cared too much for him to risk his good standing over a moment of weakness. 

He shook his head. “Deciphering the need for it and its distribution are part of what I was tasked with.” He grew alarmed at the high pitched, squealing sound that emitted from you, but it was soon overshadowed by the intensified sensation in his core when you threw your arms around him and squeezed. It was an act he knew to mean the hugger cared for the person they offered the hug to. In that moment, he knew he was experiencing something similar to what he could only read about in books; you’d done the equivalent of taking his breath away. 

Feeling slightly abashed by your reaction, and at feeling how tense he became at the contact, you pulled away. “Sorry, that was inappropriate.” Despite this, you couldn’t stop smiling. 

“No, it’s quite alright,” his voice was tight. “So, shall I?” he gestured to the chocolate. 

“Please.” 

Once they were ready, you set the table. You always offered him some of whatever you made, but he always declined, insisting he didn’t need to eat. Regardless, he always joined you and made conversation while you enjoyed your meals. This time, however, he didn’t say a thing; he was too entranced by the sounds of ecstasy you made as you ate. 

“I take it your mood is improved?” 

You nodded, covering half of your face in embarrassment. “I can’t thank you enough for this, they’re amazing!” you gushed. Walter let you finish the remainder of your meal in silence. He felt what he realized to be something like contentment watching you sit back in your chair, eyes closed, and happily tapping your stomach. 

“May I ask you something?” 

“Of course. What’s on your mind?” You sat up, encouraging him to continue. 

“I… I’m not sure how to put it delicately.” The last thing he wanted to offend you, or make you feel bad. He eyed you critically, causing you to furrow your brows in confusion. 

“What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No,” he responded too quickly. “No. I was only wondering… why did you come on this mission?” 

“Oh! Um, they needed another vet, and I was approved.” It was a strange question, considering he should have all the crew’s information. 

“I know why you were allowed to join. What I mean is, why did you _choose_ to come on this mission to colonize with-… without a partner?” He swallowed hard, not knowing how you were going to react. “Don’t you feel lonely?” 

You mulled over his words for a moment, and noticing his increasing nervousness, you sighed. “Not really? I mean, yeah I guess I sentenced myself to a solitary life, but I don’t think I’d have been any happier knowing I’d never see Jake again. He and Dani are the only family I have.” He nodded, though he didn’t look like he understood. “Besides, you’ve been sweet enough to keep me company. So no, I’m not lonely.” 

Your answer made him smile, and the feeling inside him returned with something new. “Would you mind very much if I came to visit when you’re settled?” It was a question he’d been wanting to ask for a while, but something always kept him from it. 

“Are you kidding?” you beamed. “I’d love it!” 

As he helped you clean up, he thought about how different things would be once you arrived at Origae-6. You would have to take care of the livestock, and wouldn’t have time to join him while he saw to his own duties the way you did on the Covenant. He began to wonder if he would be out of line requesting your lodgings be nearby. Or perhaps, something even closer? Like all the others, he was to be given his own quarters, and he found himself agreeable to the idea of sharing with you, if you would like. 

Once everything was finished, it was time for you to sleep. You bid Walter goodnight, thanking him again for the chocolate, and went to bed, thus beginning the worst and longest part of Walter’s day. He never gave any thought to the quiet before the crew’s hypersleep was interrupted, but now all he noticed was the emptiness that surrounded him when no one was around. When _you_ weren’t around. 

He performed his duties diligently, finding his thoughts wandering to you in every spare moment. He acknowledged that his model shouldn’t be experiencing the things he was, and while it unnerved him, he’d be lying if he said it displeased him. In a way, it made him feel like a new creation, or to use human terms, reborn. When he finished, he went to the security room to await when he could join you for breakfast. He reflected on the warmth that engulfed him at your response regarding your loneliness, and the amazement at being able to credit you for his.


End file.
